El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas
by McParaflyes
Summary: Duele que te rompan el corazón. Sobre todo en unas fechas como Navidad y Año Nuevo... Sin embargo, a veces el destino te da una sorpresa y es entonces cuando aparece el rubio con un aro en el labio para cambiarlo todo. Slash FLOYNTER


**_Bueno, esta es la primera historia que cuelgo por aquí, así que pido disculpas anticipadas por si he metido la gamba en algo O.ó Espero que os guste, es un fic que escribí hace un tiempecillo. Es un Floynter, que como me imagino que sabréis, es Fletcher+Poynter, lo que (aunque algunas veces parezca que no 8) )es chico+chico, así que si no te gusta este tipo de cosas, no leas ^^ Sencillo, right? _**

**_ Pues, eso, espero que tenga éxito o que al menos, os ríais un poco a mi costa xDD _**

* * *

><p><strong>EL PRIMER DÍA DEL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS<strong>

-¿De verdad que no quieres que nos quedemos contigo? Puedo acompañarte si quieres a casa…  
>-Que no, pesado. Divertíos por mí, ¿vale?<br>Sacas las llaves del coche del bolsillo del pantalón y le das al botón de control remoto.  
>-Pero, ¿te vas a perder los fuegos? Venga, tío… Que esto no es lo mismo sin ti…<br>Te vuelves hacia tus amigos. Ambos te miran con cara de preocupación. Haces un esfuerzo sobrehumano para esbozar una sonrisa más o menos convincente.  
>-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Sabéis lo a gusto que voy a estar en casa, con mi pijama, comiendo helado y con Marvin en el regazo? ¡Así que no vengáis con cuentos! Pasad para dentro, bebed y brindad por mí.<br>Ellos no parecen muy convencidos, pero acaban asintiendo. Terminas de llegar a tu coche y te diriges al asiento del piloto. Te montas, pero cuando vas a cerrar la puerta, una mano grande y pecosa te detiene.  
>Danny sujeta la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.<br>-Sabes que nos tienes aquí para cualquier cosa, ¿no?-dice. Como corroborando sus palabras, Harry asoma la cabeza por detrás de su hombro y hace un gesto afirmativo con los pulgares hacia arriba.  
>Suspiras. Y parpadeas rápido, intentando no empezar a llorar… otra vez.<br>Asientes.  
>-Vale… Y recuerda: no te merecía. Cole no te merecía… -Danny cierra la puerta del coche. Tú metes la llave en el contacto. Antes de arrancar, dudas y bajas la ventanilla.<br>-Gracias, chicos. Sois los mejores.-sueltas, un poco cortado pero de todo corazón.  
>Arrancas el coche, pero te da tiempo a oír un:<br>-Buah, eso lo digo yo siempre y nadie me cree…  
>Y la consiguiente colleja que le da Harry, seguido de un:<br>-Tú que vas a ser el mejor… ¡Lo decía por mí!  
>Sonríes un poco mientras sales del aparcamiento. Son estupendos. Un poco payasos, pero estupendos a fin de cuentas…<br>Conduces en silencio por las calles de Londres, las cuales se empiezan a llenar de gente expectante e impaciente por ver los famosos fuegos artificiales de fin de año. Lo cierto es que son preciosos. El año pasado fuiste a verlos en directo, junto al Big Ben y al London Eye. Recuerdas que dijiste que te gustaría poder estar allí arriba, sentir como vuelan a tu alrededor los colores y el humo. Entonces Cole te había dicho que…  
>Mierda.<br>Joder.  
>Ahí está otra vez, justo cuando pensabas que podías haberlo olvidado. Pero no. Su recuerdo se aferra a ti como una ventosa. Y duele. Vaya qué si duele…<br>Cole y tú llevabais casi dos años juntos. Y, de un plumazo, todo se acabo. Tantos momentos de amor, de cariño, de alegría, y sí, también de alguna discusión, pero después venían las reconciliaciones… Oh, te encantaban esas reconciliaciones… Pero todo eso quedó reducido a nada en menos de lo que se tarda en abrir una puerta…. Literalmente.  
>Faltaban dos días para Navidad y habías decidido darle una sorpresita a Cole, así que te habías colado en su casa mientras él trabajaba por la tarde. Hiciste todos los preparativos necesarios para que fuese una cena romántica; desde la comida hasta las velas, la música y… bueno, vamos, todo lo necesario para la cena y para el <em>después<em> de la cena. Cuál fue tu sorpresa, tras más de tres horas trabajando como un burro y esperándole, verle entrar por la puerta con una pelirroja comiéndole la boca… y con aspecto de no ser lo único que iba a comerse durante la noche.  
>Y ¡bang! Todo se acabo. Todo a la mierda. Si al menos te hubiera puesto los cuernos con otro tío… Pero… joder… No te dijo nunca que fuera bisexual… Aquello era aprovecharse de ti…<br>Vuelves a la realidad de golpe cuando un chico cruza por delante de tu coche, obligándote a frenar en seco.  
>El chico corre hacia la puerta del copiloto y pega unos golpecitos en la ventanilla con los nudillos. Está más que claro que quiere que la bajes. Dudas, colocándote las gafas bien, ya que del frenazo casi salen volando. Pero acabas dándole al botón para que el cristal descienda, ya que el chico te mira con urgencia, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.<br>-Perdona por cruzarme así… Pero, ¿puedes dejarme montar?  
>Se te queda la cara hecha un cuadro. ¿Pe-pe-pero ese crío qué se cree? ¿Qué la gente deja subir a cualquier desconocido a su coche así, por las buenas?<br>El chico clava sus ojos azules en los tuyos. Después desvía la mirada hacia la calle que le queda en frente, de la que supones que ha venido corriendo. Se muerde nervioso el labio, en el cual adviertes que tiene un piercing de esos de aro.  
>-Por favor… Te pagaré si quieres o lo que sea…<br>Parece bastante joven. Y es bastante mono. ¡Vale, eso no tiene que ver, pero es la verdad! Con el pelo rubio peinado ligeramente hacia atrás (unos cuantos mechones se rebelan y caen sobre su frente), la nariz infantilmente esculpida y esos ojos azules con pestañas tremendamente largas y rubias.  
>Te das cuenta de que te has quedado mirándolo como un bobo y que espera una respuesta.<br>-Eh…-vas a decirle que no, pero te está poniendo ojitos. ¡Oh, mierda! Suspiras… -Está bien. Sube.  
>La cara le brilla de felicidad cuando abre la portezuela y se monta en el asiento del copiloto.<br>-¡Gracias!-dice, con un gritito y casi crees que te va a dar un beso.  
>Observas cómo se quita la cazadora rápidamente, dejándola sobre sus rodillas y cómo se pone el cinturón de seguridad, todavía un poco en estado de shock. Lleva un jersey gris bastante ancho en la abertura de los hombros, así que ves el comienzo de un colorido tatuaje en uno de ellos y parte de su clavícula.<br>-¿Arrancas o vas a quedarte mirándome como si fuera una aparición?  
>Sacudes la cabeza, saliendo de nuevo del embobamiento y arrancas. El chico mira varias veces hacia atrás, como si esperara que alguien os siguiese.<br>Decides no mirarle para no distraerte. Pero se te hace difícil, sobre todo porque notas sus ojos sobre ti.  
>Después de un rato conduciendo en silencio te das cuenta de que no te ha dicho a dónde quiere que lo lleves.<br>-Eh… esto, chico…  
>-Dougie.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Que me llamo Dougie, no chico.-y se ríe. Tiene una risa adorable… ¡Para! ¡Deja de pensar esas cosas! Se supone que estás de luto por la muerte de tu relación. Y acabas de conocer al chico, Dougie o cómo se llame.<br>-Pues, Dougie, no me has…  
>-¿No me dices tú tu nombre?-te mira poniendo un puchero. Parpadeas, confundido, porque al principio no entiendes la pregunta. Y después tienes que hacer un esfuerzo porque has olvidado como te llamas.<br>-Tom. Me llamo Tom.-logras decir tras unos segundos pensando.  
>Y él se vuelve a reír.<br>-Encantado… Tom.-pronuncia tu nombre de una forma extraña, o al menos a ti te suena de una forma distinta a cómo lo pronuncian los demás.-Ahora, dime lo que me ibas a decir.  
>Tuerces la cara, dirigiéndola de nuevo hacia la carretera.<br>-No me has dicho a dónde quieres que te lleve.- ¡bien por ti! ¡Has construido una frase sin parecer lelo! Mereces que alguien te dé un aplauso…  
>Dougie ladea la cabeza y empieza a juguetear con el aro de su labio, dándole vueltas con la ayuda de los dientes.<br>-Umm… No sé. Igual… Sí, llévame a casa.-te da la dirección y después comenta para sí mismo.- Matt todavía no habrá llegado, así que…  
>Y tú no puedes evitar preguntar:<br>-¿Matt? ¿Estabas huyendo de él?  
>Dougie gira la cabeza hacia ti, serio. Y crees que has sobrepasado los límites de su intimidad. Y se habrá enfadado. Por eso te sorprendes cuando se echa a reír.<br>-Vaya, creí que no se me notaba tanto que estaba huyendo… Muy bien, Sherlock.-te da unas palmaditas en la pierna. ¡Y tú preocupado de sobrepasar la línea de la intimidad! Dirías que no te has puesto rojo, pero el color de tu cara compite con el del semáforo en el que acabáis de parar.-Sip, estaba huyendo de Matt. Es mi novio.- no sabes porqué, pero no te sorprende que Dougie sea gay, era algo que habías presupuesto sin querer automáticamente cuando lo viste.- Bueno, era. Ahora es mi ex. Pero él no quiere darse por enterado, ¿sabes? Hace un mes que le dejé y sigue encaprichado conmigo. Me sigue y me vigila. A veces me asalta de sopetón en medio de la calle. Se podría decir que... me acosa un poquito.-se ríe, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Aunque adviertes que hay un matiz preocupado y asustado en su voz y en su risa.  
>Vuelves a arrancar cuando el semáforo se pone en verde.<br>-No es por meterme en tus cosas, que tú sabrás lo qué haces, pero… ¿no deberías ir a la Policía o ponerle una denuncia o algo? El acoso es un delito…  
>Se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de juguetear con el piercing. Se repanchinga un poco más en el asiento.<br>-No es para tanto… Matt es un bruto pero no creo que sea tan tonto como para intentar hacerme algo serio…-lo dice en un tono un poco ausente. No parece muy seguro de sus palabras, pero decides no decir nada. Es su problema, él debe de arreglarlo.  
>Llegáis cinco minutos después a un bloque de edificios, en la dirección que te ha dado Dougie. Parece dudar antes de bajar.<br>-Esto… Voy a coger unas cosas y después me iré a un hotel, porque Matt tiene la llave de mi apartamento y hoy estaba un poco pesado… -pone los ojos en blanco y esboza una sonrisilla, como diciendo ''más de lo habitual''.-Esto… ¿puedes…?  
>Por primera vez en una semana sonríes ampliamente. Notas que él se sonroja un poquito.¡Bien! Sientes como si acabases de ganar una medalla de oro.<br>-Está bien, te espero. Pero no tardes mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Mi gato me está esperando en casa.  
>Oyes como suelta una carcajada mientras se aleja corriendo del coche. Después ves como se mete en un portal y desaparece en el interior del edificio.<br>Golpeas el volante con los dedos, tamborileando una cancioncilla. ¿Por qué estás allí, esperando por un chico al que ni siquiera conoces? A lo mejor es que quieres hacer una última buena acción antes de que empiece el nuevo año… Para empezar con buen pie y eso…  
>Lo que no admitirás es que Dougie te ha hipnotizado desde el primer momento. Tú qué sabes, será esa sonrisa, ese aire infantil, esos ojos azules… Sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sonará estúpido pero… parece… que le echas de menos. ¡Leñe! ¿Cómo se puede echar de menos a alguien a quien has conocido hace menos de media hora? Inexplicable…<br>Ves a un tipo alto y grande (de esos que se esfuerzan en parecerse a un armario) y con pinta de tener mala uva entrando en el portal de Dougie. Sientes un pinchazo en el pecho.  
>Dougie está tardando mucho… Y tienes un mal presentimiento…<br>Tras cinco minutos más de espera (en realidad han sido dos y medio), te bajas del coche y te diriges hacia el portal. A lo mejor se liado haciendo las maletas… A lo mejor necesita ayuda para bajarlas…  
>Por suerte, la puerta está abierta. Entras, sintiéndote un poco como un espía.<br>No hay ascensor, así que empiezas a subir por las escaleras. Genial idea, sí. Sobre todo porque no tienes ni idea de en qué piso ni en qué número está el apartamento de Dougie.  
>Vas por el tercero, cuando escuchas unos gritos. Subes los escalones que te quedan de dos zancadas y miras por el pequeño pasillo. Hay cinco puertas, pero solo una está entreabierta. Casi te abalanzas sobre ella. La terminas de abrir y dudas antes de asomar la cabeza.<br>-Dou…-empiezas a decir, pero callas cuando un cuadro sale despedido en tu dirección. Te agachas, flipando en colores con la escena que se desarrolla ante tus ojos.  
>En el que debe ser el salón, que está justo en frente de la entrada (y por lo consiguiente de dónde estás tú), Dougie arroja todo objeto que pilla al chico ese que viste entrar. Le saca casi una cabeza, el doble de ancho de hombros, con unos músculos de esos de gimnasio. Ropa oscura, pelo oscuro. Te preguntas con un poco de celos que nunca jamás de los jamases admitirás qué pudo ver Dougie en ese tipo.<br>-¡Dougie, por favor, deja de tirarme cosas!-dice Matt (¿quién si no sería?), protegiéndose la cabeza y esquivando una lámpara alargada y moderna que volaba directa a su cabeza.  
>-¡Joder, Matt! ¿No puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Cómo te tengo que decir que se acabó? ¿En chino mandarín?<br>El Matt pone cara de dolido.  
>-No digas esas chorradas. No se acabó. ¿Cómo se iba a acabar?-y a Dougie que se le acaban los proyectiles. Y el tío que de un salto llega a él y lo coge por la cintura, empezando a besuquearlo contra su voluntad.<br>Reaccionas del shock inicial cuando el tipo le está tratando de arrancar (y no estás exagerando al utilizar esa palabra) el jersey gris, a pesar de los manotazos y golpes que le intenta propinar Dougie.  
>-¡Eh!-sueltas, antes de que puedas si quiera pensar en el factor sorpresa que tenías de ventaja. Y después tú eres el friki de las pelis y de los videojuegos de superhéroes… ¡Pss!<br>Ambos te miran con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.  
>-¡Tom!-exclama Dougie con un gritito de felicidad. Vaya, eso sí que te hace sentirte un poco como un superhéroe…<br>-¿Tom?-repite Matt, dejando a Dougie y volviéndose peligrosamente hacia ti. Y, por supuesto, no podía faltar el malvado villano… Tragas saliva sonoramente.  
>-C-creo q-que Dou-Dougie ha-ha dicho q-que le sue-sueltes. ¿No-no-no le has oí-oído?-fabuloso. Lo has hecho de vicio. Ya tienes un nombre acorde con tus poderes: el Friki Tartamudo.<br>Los ojos verdes de Matt bizquean al fijar su mirada en ti. Dirías que se está enfadando cada vez más… Y como no reacciones pronto, algo te dice que vas a pasar a ser también, a parte de tartamudo, tullido…  
>-¿Es este?-le dice a Dougie.- ¿Es este tu nuevo novio? ¿Por este… este esmirriado me has dejado? ¿En serio, Dougie? Creí que tenías más gusto…<br>-¡Eh, cierra la boca! Tom es más hombre que tú, imbécil.  
>Ay, madre. Eso no. Que no hiera su ego de macho…<br>-¿Ah, sí?-el tío se ríe. Y hace crujir sus nudillos.-Eso ya lo veremos…  
>De dos zancadas llega hasta donde estás. Deberías haber calculado que la trayectoria de su puño impactaba directamente contra tu cara, pero estabas demasiado ocupado controlando los temblores.<br>Tu gafas salen volando por los aires en dirección casi perpendicular a la dirección en la caes tú. Sientes un agudo dolor en la boca. Y después saboreas en ella el regusto metálico de tu propia sangre.  
>Matt se vuelve a venir sobre ti, con el puño en alto, pero queda congelado a medio camino, soltando un gemido de dolor.<br>Ves a Dougie detrás de él.  
>-Esa por intentar violarme, cabrón.-levanta la pierna y vuelve a asestar una precisa patada entre las de Matt, directa a sus partes nobles. Matt se encoge aún más, llevándose las manos a la zona en cuestión. Hasta tú te encoges de dolor solo de pensarlo… -Y esta por pegar a Tom.<br>Después se agacha a por ti, cogiéndote de la mano y tirando hacia la puerta. Te levantas trastabillando, abandonando tus maltrechas gafas en el suelo. Salís corriendo mientras Matt intenta recuperarse de la tortilla que se le debió de hacer ahí abajo.  
>-¡Volved aquí! ¡Dougie! ¡Vuelve!-grita, con una voz una octava más aguda.<br>Bajas las escaleras a trompicones, mareado todavía por el golpe, con Dougie arrastrándote de la mano.  
>-¿Dónde tienes las llaves del coche?-te pregunta, cuando llegáis a la calle.<br>No contestas, concentrado en hacer que todo deje de dar vueltas. Crees que te sangra el labio, pero no estás muy seguro. Solo sabes que duele.  
>-Vale, tranquilo, ya las busco yo.-entonces notas sus manos explorando los bolsillos de tu abrigo. Y, al no encontrarlas ahí, los de tu pantalón…<br>-¡Dougie!-gritas, aunque suena como un conjunto onomatopéyico similar a su nombre.  
>-¿Qué?-pregunta inocentemente, con la mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, sus dedos toqueteando en busca de las llaves. Notas como te sonrojas otra vez al sentirlos tan cerca de tu piel. Cuando por fin las encuentra (estaban en el bolsillo interior del abrigo… y algo te decía que Dougie las había encontrado antes de casi meterte mano), abre la puerta del copiloto y te invita a sentarte. Le miras. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y respira un poco entrecortado debido a la carrera y a la pelea con Matt.<br>-Sube. Te llevo a casa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me hayas salvado, mi héroe.  
>Haces lo que te pide tras vacilar un poco, intentando no sonreír como un idiota.<br>Qué bien suena eso. _Su_héroe…

***  
>-… y así es como aprendí que nunca debes fiarte de los tipos con peluca.<br>Te ríes con ganas, tanto que tienes que sujetarte el abdomen o crees que te partirás en dos.  
>Como dijo, Dougie te llevó a casa. Pero tú no podías dejar que se fuera a un hotel. Bueno… dejémoslo en un simple ''no podías dejar que se fuera''…<br>-Ains…-suspiras, cuando se te pasa el ataque. Dougie te mira con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, las piernas dobladas sobre él… su rodilla rozando tu muslo… Te vuelves a quedar prendado de sus ojos por ¿centésima?, ¿millonésima?, vez consecutiva en lo que va de noche. Habéis hablado de muchas cosas, tanto en el coche, como mientras él te curaba la herida que te había hecho el puñetazo de Matt. Tú le habías contado lo de Cole, él te había contado más cosas sobre Matt y cómo todo empezó a descontrolarse. Después había venido Marvin, tu gato naranja, y os habíais puesto a darle mimos. Y luego os habías dedicado a contar anécdotas graciosas que os habían pasado.  
>-¿Cuánto queda para las doce?-pregunta él, moviéndose para coger con el dedo un poco de helado de chocolate del bote que has sacado de la nevera. Observas como se lleva el dedo a la boca. Que te caiga un rayo ahora mismo si eso no es la cosa más erótica que has visto jamás.<br>-Umm…-te remueves en el sofá, lo que provoca que Marvin salte de tus piernas y se aleje. Miras el reloj e tu muñeca.-Quedan algo menos de cinco minutos…  
>Dougie acorta distancias y te mira desde muy cerca. Tu corazón empieza a latir como loco en tu pecho.<br>-¿Se ven desde aquí los fuegos?-pregunta él, con un tono de voz para nada acorde con la pregunta. Tom, respira, hombre; te dices a ti mismo, mientras él pasa un dedo por tu labio inferior (el _mismo_ dedo del helado). ¿Qué si se ven los fuegos? ¿No los está viendo ahora mismo? ¿O solo tú tienes la sensación de que todo (y sobre todo tú) está ardiendo?  
>Emites una serie de sonidos estrambóticos e inconexos que podrían significar cualquier cosa. Pero es lo máximo que puedes hacer, ya que parece que tu capacidad de formar palabras coherentes se ha tomado unas vacaciones anticipadas. Y él que suelta una risita mientras se va deslizando sobre el sofá, sentándose sutilmente sobre ti, una pierna a cada lado de las tuyas.<br>-Eres adorable cuando te pones colorado…-comenta como si tal cosa, estirando la espalda (lo que irremediablemente le pega más a ti). Inclina la cabeza hasta rozar tu nariz con la suya, sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de pasear su dedo por tu cara.- ¿Sabes? Me encantan los ojos marrones… Nunca había visto unos desde tan cerca… Umm… Me recuerdan al color del chocolate… Me encanta el chocolate…-su sonrisa se ensancha. Deja de acariciarte con el dedo y pasa a utilizar la mano, peinándote el pelo con los dedos. Tu respiración agitada golpea en sus labios, mientras que el corazón bombea tu sangre a más del doble de la velocidad habitual.-Dijiste que te gustaban los gatos… Yo sé ronronear…-emite un sonido grave muy parecido a un ronroneo. Ay, que te va a dar algo… Para colmo, justo después de mostrar sus dotes gatunas, te da un lametón en la mejilla y suelta un ''miau''. Sueltas un suspiro que bien podría ser interpretado como un jadeo ahogado. Morirás en tres… dos… uno…-Dime, Tom, ¿yo te gusto? ¿Eh? Porque tú a mí me gustas un montón…  
>Música celestial. Es como si un coro de angelitos se hubiera puesto a tocar sus arpas y demás parafernalia mientras una voz grave canta un 'aaaaaaaaaah' muy largo.<br>-Yo…-farfullas, intentando pronunciar tres palabras seguidas. Tragas saliva sonoramente; no puedes creerte lo mucho que te descoloca la cercanía de Dougie. Pero antes de que puedas contestar, él roza tus labios con los suyos. Apenas un roce, un escaso y provocativo roce. Y después ¡bum!  
>Y no es que tú hayas hecho ¡bum!, sino que fuera, en la calle, ha resonado un tremendo estallido. Hasta que no suena un segundo, note das cuenta de que se trata de los fuegos artificiales.<br>Entonces Dougie se levanta de un salto, dejándote con cara de haber probado el caramelo que después te ha sido cruelmente arrebatado. Ves como corretea en dirección a la terraza. Te apresuras a seguirle.  
>El cielo nocturno se ha convertido en un escenario de luces y colores, miles de colores. A pesar de estar algo lejos del Big Ben, veis casi con total claridad como salen de la parte más alta fogonazos de luz y humo. Y después empiezan los demás fuegos en torno al London Eye…<br>Giras la cara para mirar a Dougie, que tiene una sonrisa de pura felicidad en la cara y los ojos puestos en el espectáculo. Y decides dejarte llevar.  
>Te acercas a él y lo vuelves hacia ti, cogiendo su cara entre tus manos y acercando tu rostro al suyo para poder hacer colisionar vuestras bocas. Él suelta un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, pero después parece complacido por tu urgencia.<br>Te das cuenta de un pequeño dato estúpido mientras besas a Dougie: nunca habías besado a nadie que tuviera un piercing. Y lo cierto es que es una sensación tremendamente excitante.  
>En cuanto te descuidas un poco y entreabres los labios, la lengua de Dougie se cuela entre ellos veloz, explorando el terreno desconocido e invitándote a hacer lo mismo. Tampoco recuerdas que nadie te haya besado así nunca…<br>¡Qué demonios! ¡Simplemente nunca has tenido un Dougie en tu vida!  
>Ambos os separáis debido a la falta de oxígeno. Él pasa los brazos en torno a tu cuello y tú haces lo propio en su cintura. Te sonríe, mientras las luces de los fuegos iluminan su cara.<br>-Eso me ha gustado, señor Thomas… Me ha gustado mucho… Tanto que me gustaría repetir…-se pasa la lengua por los labios y tú sonríes como si fueras bobo. Pero te da igual serlo. Dougie vuelve a reírse, mientras acaricia con la punta de la nariz tu mejilla, cerca de dónde te sale un hoyuelo.  
>-Pues cuando quiera…<br>-¿Qué tal ahora?  
>Y, de nuevo, sin esperar repuesta, atrapa tus labios con los suyos. Los fuegos siguen sonando y estallando en el cielo.<br>Notas las manos de Dougie colarse furtivamente bajo tu camisa, mientras tú bajas a besar su cuello, tirando de esa abertura del jersey que tan loco te ha vuelto, recorriendo el contorno de ese colorido tatuaje del que te gustaría ver más. Oír como suspira por esos besos y cómo se estremece entre tus brazos… Oh, Dios, es la mejor sensación de toda tu vida…  
>-Ven.-susurra él en tu oído, sacando las manos de tu camisa y pasándolas por tus brazos hasta entrelazar sus dedos con tu mano. Después se separa y tira de ti hacia al interior del apartamento.<br>-Eh… pero, ¿no querías ver los fuegos artificiales?-preguntas como un memo, medio trastabillando al seguir a Dougie. Él se frena y te mira, con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios. Vuelve a pegarse a ti, pero está vez te coge por la cinturilla del pantalón para atraerte hacia él.  
>-Fuegos artificiales te voy a dar yo a ti, so bobo… Te aseguro que yo puedo conseguir hacerte llegar al cielo mucho que cualquier cohete de esos…<br>Y ya no necesitaste más explicaciones.

***  
>Un sonido insistente traspasa tu sueño y empieza a despertarte. ¿Qué hora será?<br>Entonces te acuerdas de todo lo que paso la tarde anterior. Y, cómo no, también de la noche… Dougie… ¿Dónde está?  
>Abres los ojos de sopetón. Y descubres que en tu cama no hay nadie más a parte de ti… La otra parte de ella está arrugada, pero vacía… Joder…<br>Te pones boca arriba, pasándote el brazo encima de los ojos. No te puedes creer que se haya ido. ¿Solo te quería para eso? ¿Para un polvo y nada más? ¿Un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato y si te he visto no me acuerdo? Qué idiota eres… De verdad creíste que podíais empezar algo juntos; te gustaba y creías que tú le gustabas a él. Ni siquiera habías pensado en Cole en toda la noche… Claro que tenías otras cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, pero… Estaba claro que debías tener cara de tonto o algo, porque sino no entendías como te podían utilizar de aquella forma los hombres una y otra vez…  
>El sonido que te despertó sigue sonando y tardas un rato en darte cuenta de que es tu móvil. ¿Dónde demonios lo dejaste?<br>Justo cuando te vas a levantar para correr a por él (que debe estar en el salón olvidado), oyes unos ruiditos, y el móvil deja de sonar, seguido de un:  
>-¿Diga?<br>No te lo crees. ¿Estás alucinando?  
>-No, yo no soy Tom. Soy Dougie.<br>Te dan ganas de empezar a bailar la Macarena. ¡No se había ido! ¡No te ha dejado tirado!  
>-Espera, que miro a ver si está despierto.<br>Y escuchas unos pasitos acercándose. Y después su cabecita rubia asomando por la puerta. Sonríe al ver que estás despierto.  
>-Es un tal Harry. Espero que no te importe que lo haya cogido.-dice, mientras entra en la habitación. Contienes un gritito de alegría. Y después te quedas embobado al ver que lleva puesto un delantal de cuadros azules y blancos… <em>Solo<em> un delantal de cuadros azules y blancos…  
>Al ver que te has quedado mirándole, se echa a reír. Y luego se deja caer a tu lado en la cama, sentándose con las piernas dobladas. Adviertes que tiene el pelo húmedo.<br>-Estaba haciendo el desayuno. Y me he tomado la libertad de darme una ducha. Espero que no seas de esos a los que les vuelve locos que otro utilice su albornoz… -comenta, sin dejar de sonreír, para después inclinarse a darte un beso de buenos días.  
>Y tú otra vez que te quedas sin palabras.<br>Dougie te tiende el móvil, que coges lentamente, llevándotelo a la oreja, mientras te incorporas hasta quedarte sentado, la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y tu mano buscando la de él sin borrar la sonrisilla estúpida de tus labios.  
>-¿Diga?<br>-_¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?_  
>-Nop. <em>Crgggggggggggggggh<em> Yo soy _crggggggggggggh_ tu padre _crggggggggh_-contestas, haciendo el sonido de la respiración de Dark Vader, soltando un segundo la mano de Dougie.  
>-<em>Vale, eres Tom. Esa frikada tan grande no podía ser de otra persona… Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme quién ha cogido el teléfono?<em>-su voz suena realmente sorprendida al otro lado de la línea.  
>Te ríes, sin apartar los ojos de Dougie que sonríe y te mira curioso. Deposita un tierno beso en tu hombro desnudo.<br>-Umm… Es Dougie. ¿No te lo ha dicho antes?  
>Silencio.<br>-_Tío, no entiendo nada…_-oyes como la voz de Harry llega más amortiguada, como si estuviera hablando con otra persona dónde quiera que estuviese.-_Danny, coño, no te duermas encima de mí…_-te los puedes imaginar casi como si estuvieras presente. Te preguntas a qué hora acabarían esos dos la juerga.- _Creo que hemos perdido a Danny._  
>Oyes unos ruidos, como si estuvieran forcejeando con el móvil. Escuchas un ronco ''imbécil'' posiblemente de parte de Danny. Pones los ojos en blanco; son como críos pequeños, manda narices…<br>-_¿Tom? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Me explicas quién narices es ese Dougie?_  
>¿Qué quién es Dougie? Puf… Eso va a ser difícil de explicar por teléfono…<br>-Mira, ¿qué os parece si os venís a comer hoy a mi casa? ¿Eh?  
>-<em>Está bien.<em>-contesta Harry después de unos segundos.-_Estaremos allí a las dos y media. Nos dará tiempo suficiente a ir a casa a cambiarnos. Yo intentaré reanimar al idiota este._-y vuelve a dirigirse a Danny antes de colgar.-_No pienso volver a salir contigo de fiesta, Danny… Siempre me toca vigilarte para que no te pongas a dormir la mona en cualquier parte… ¿No puedes emborracharte como las personas normales?..._  
>Sacudes la cabeza y tiras el móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Te frotas un ojo con el nudillo y después tuerces la cabeza hacia Dougie.<br>-No te importa que haya invitado a mis amigos a comer, ¿no? Quiero que les conozcas y eso…-dices, casi excusándote. Estabas tan emocionado con la idea de presentarles a Dougie, que no te paraste a pensar que él a lo mejor no quería ser presentado…  
>Pero él se limita a sonreír, para después rodearte el cuello con los brazos y sentarse a horcajadas sobre ti.<br>-¡Claro que no me importa! Pero, no crees que vamos muy rápido, ¿eh? Mañana no me presentarás a tus padres, ¿verdad? Y si me vas a pedir que me case contigo, te advierto que quiero que te lo curres. Nada de cosas cutres o te diré que no… -su sonrisa torcida te indica que está de coña. Pasas las manos por su espalda, siguiendo con la punta de los dedos la línea de su columna, mientras diriges tus labios hacia su clavícula. Sus dedos se enredan en tu despeinado pelo y apoya su mejilla en la tuya, besando de vez en cuando tu mandíbula; sus pies rozan por encima del colchón tus piernas y notas sus rodillas casi clavarse a cada lado de tu cintura, y también la aspereza de la tela del delantal en tu pecho. Casi se podría decir que se está enroscando alrededor de ti... como si fuese un gato...  
>Después de unos cuantos minutos más de mimos matinales, se separa un poco y dice:<br>-Nunca había empezado un año de esta forma… Me gusta. Espero que todos los días del año empiecen así… Haciendo honor al primer día del año…  
>-¿Al primer día del año? Yo diría que es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas…<br>Se separa aún más, hasta que logra enfocar tus ojos con los suyos. Se muerde el labio y el piercing se mueve. ¿Será demasiado profundo y cursi lo que acabas de soltar? Pero Dougie esboza una lenta y radiante sonrisa. Luego, te besa en los labios. Tu lengua aprovecha para juguetear con ese arito metálico.  
>Emites un pequeño gruñido de protesta cuando rompe el contacto. Pero en seguida se te pasa al ver que su sonrisa se ha transformado en una mueca juguetona y casi, casi malvada. Como si fuese un niño a punto de cometer una travesura… Como si dijese: ''Voy a hacer algo malo, pero, tranquilo, que te va a gustar''.<br>-Bien, bien… -pasea un dedo por tu cuello, que va bajando sutilmente por tu pecho. Después se pone de rodillas (aún sobre ti), quedando en una posición más elevada a la tuya, su frente apoyada en la tuya. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, tan cerca de tu cara que delinea los tuyos también. Y tú ya sientes que el corazón se te va a escapar del pecho, que la respiración se te empieza a acelerar, y que tu temperatura corporal empieza a subir… Y, desde luego, no es lo único que decide empezar a subir... Ni mucho menos...-Si es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas, deberíamos darle una buena bienvenida, celebrarlo de la mejor forma posible, ¿no crees?  
>Y tú que tienes que soltar esas preguntas tuyas tan estúpidas cuya respuesta se sobreentiende y que te dejan como si fueras un niño pequeño idiota e ignorante de la vida:<br>-¿Ah-ah, sí? Pu-pues a mí no-no se me ocurre na-nada en est-tos mo-momentos…  
>Dougie suelta una cantarina risita y dirige sus manos hacia su espalda. Antes de desatarse el delantal y de besarte de una forma que volvería loco al más cuerdo, te dice con un ronroneo:<br>-¿No? Pues entonces, no te preocupes, que ya me encargo yo de improvisar algo…

* * *

><p><em><strong> FIN.<strong>_

_**¿Algún comentario que os corroa por dentro? xD Se agradecen críticas constructivas ;)**_


End file.
